Bloodline
by DemonSidiousBlack
Summary: A Prince Who Is In the Bloodline Of A God Begins To Realize He Doesn't Want The Future Prophesized For Him. The Young Prince Begins To Take Control Of His Own Destiny And It Sends Him Into An Unforgetable Journey.
1. Chapter 1 : Sen Tazian

**_Hey this is my story Bloodline that I've been working on. This story isn't my best but its pretty good. I hope you all like it i have a few chapters written tht I'm putting on here. Please Review!_**

* * *

Chapter One - Sen Tazian

Darkness fell. A village sat dark and dreary. This village has been here since the very begining. And yet its made no advances. Poor and cold are words to describe the village. Rain poured down on little huts that were meant to pass of as houses. Sorta pathetic now I think about it. All these years later. Pathetic to think I once resided in such a ghastly place. A place that is now and will long be just a memory to me. For anyone reading the story scribbled on this page it should now be clear to you that I have moved on from this place. I will also likely never have the desire to go back now. Even if they would let me back. After what I did.

But I suppose we will get to the events leading to now later on. For now I guess I will start at the very beginning. Far back. The Great God Alew created a planet to house his son. His son was a small boy by the name of Wagner. The planet was named Yu, which in the long forgotten Alewian tongue means "shelter." When he grew older Wagner became King of Yu. The town in which the King lived was called Rah-Har. And after years of reigning his son took the throne. And so the pattern of ruling continued down the Alew bloodline. Untill three thousand years later a boy was born. The boy was the 57th in the Alew Bloodline. They named the boy Sen. Sen Tazian.

Sen was an important baby in the Bloodline. He was a very important. Alew had once said that a there would be a baby born with The Mark. His mark. The Mark of Evewleen. At least thats what Alew had called it. Im not sure about the origin of the word Evewleen. Still puzzles me to this very day. But I shant stray off topic. I dont know how much time I have to tell this. Anyway the baby had The Mark on his cheast at birth. The silver marking meant he was The Chosen One. He was chosen to expand the kingdom out into the vast regions of the universe. He had a destiny. Sen was set to one path. One path not to be strayed from. A path he hated even as an infant. He knew his future. He saw it. And hated it too. Sen hated when the mark began to burn. Burn. BURN! The pain kept the infant up most nights. He cried and cried only showing his weakness as his father always said. His father said the boy was weak and the reason for the burning was Alew building his character.

Sen grew for two years and began showing features of those within the Bloodline. The dark red hair many said was the sign of them. The blood that they family had spread through the thousands of years. In legend, that was the reasoning for their blood red hair. At the age of three he had already begun to show signs of magical talent and strength.But even so one thing never went away. The burning of the mark. Burning. BURNING! He began to think that he was never going to be able to get it to stop. When would he satisfy Alew? When he was dead? Who knew? Sen grew and grew. Developing into what the Bloodline always did. Warriors. Ruthless kings raise more ruthless kings.

But Sen was different. And his father knew it. By the age of eight Sen had completed all the Bloodline tasks. The Bloodline tasks that took most from twenty to twenty-five years to finish. Sen finished in but eight years. But even in this strength of no other he still felt the mark burn. Burn. BURN! He knew it was not Alew telling him to be stronger, for he was the strongest. He didn't know what Alew was telling him. Why wasn't Alew satisfied? Why? WHY!?!? Something he thought he would never know. Sen was now ready to be king. King Sen did not sound nice to the boy. Nor to his father at the time. His father claimed he was not done with his reign and that Sen was much to careless. However strong he might be. But...I hear noises. Just the people on the streets.

I apologize and now return to my story...where was I?...Ah, yes. However strong he might be. But Sen didn't want the thrown. Ever. EVER! He did not wish to fulfill his destiny. But he had to. He remained Prince of Yu for nine years. And on his 17th birthday, my story truely begins. And for your knowledge at this point I find that i think you should know who it is telling this tale. I know the story well and am the only one who can tell it properly. For I am Sen Tazian. And I will tell the tale of my life to all who read these torn and tatered pages. All those that care to read the story of a man of my stature. All those that just...care.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Seventeenth

Chapter Two - The Seventeenth

I awoke in my cott sweaty and burning with a fever. Burning more on my chest where the mark was. Burning. BURNING! But I ignore it as i have for awhile now. Passing it on as something that I'll never get rid of. I rise from my cott and look around the room. I walk over to the large mirror on the wall and look at myself. My blood-red hair was as distinct as ever at this time. Strange? I look into my own eyes. Such a dark black they were. Peircing even the strongest of gazes. Stone cold they had become over the years. All of a sudden I feel cold and decide to put on some clothes for the day. I put on my house clothes and walk over to the calender on my wall. Today. My seventeenth. Seventeen years to date since I was birthed. Seventeen years I've been following the rules leading me to my inevidable future as The Chosen One. A future i wanted to avoid still. But I knew i could not avoid it.

"Hmph." I grunt. I can take the throne today. And people want me to. So in the end I will be forced. As always do to what I don't want to do. "Another damn day. Same damn problems. God damn throne. God damn King. And God damn Kingdom of Yu." I smirk to myself before making my way down the main stairs of the palace. I see The King,my father, sitting at the table in the dining hall. Breakfast time i suppose.

"Big day. Big day, Sen." The King says to me as I sit down at the table. He is taller then me but other than that he looks just like me. Blood-red hair. Stone black eyes. "Today you become King of Yu. A marvalous day. The Chosen One, my son, finally on the throne. A good day indeed." He continued to ramble on but i didn't care to pay any attention to the rest of it. I did not want to be King of Yu. But I was born into it. In the Bloodline. So I have to be King of Yu. Today was already set to be the worst day of my life. And after today things were only to get much worse. Worse. WORSE!

"Yes Father." I smile my best fake smile for him. Seem to live my life on fake smiles. Day after day. Week after week. Month after month. Year after year. And the amount of fake smiles I would have to produce would only increase with me being the King of Yu. I felt sick. So, so sick. Like the sick you get when your disgusted or nervous. I decided a good lie down im my room may help. I don't really remember getting to my room. What I remember is our butler, Juzu, waking me up hours later.

"Come boy," Juzu snaps. Juzu is a short pudgy man who had no hair on his head to speak of. Although he did have a grey mustache on his upper lip. He was a very nice man. His eyes were a lovely shade of blue. "I must show you something." I hop out of bed and follow him down the hallway to the large meeting room on the other side of the palace. Within the room stood The King along with a family friend named Ashana. Ashana was a large and bald dark-skinned man. Very muscular and fit with a deep voice to match it as well. The sounds escaping thier lips were unaudible. So I moved in a bit closer. Closer. CLOSER! I began to make out what was being said.

"Your son can't take this kingdom. It will go to ruins. You must rule forever!" Ashana banged down his hand on the table.

"And how do you propose I get Sen away from becoming King tonight?" The King asked. I couldn't believe my ears, but I just kept listening.

"Damn it, Raaly!" Ashana banged his fist once more. "Just be bloody creative! Kill him or send him off! Do bloody something!" Ashana was getting louder and louder as the conversation went on. I didn't want to take the throne tonight. But I didn't want to die either.

"Sen does not want to take the throne from me, Ashana. He wants me to stay King." The King pointed out to Ashana, this being a true thing.

"But, you know damn well that if your son is alive by seven o' clock tonight that he will be forced to accept that bloody throne no matter what his wishes are!" Ashana noted back to my father.

"Well," The King thought for a moment. He was thinking about killing me. His own flesh and blood. The Chosen One. He was actually thiking about murdering me to keep that damn throne. How the hell do you think about that? "I think I know what must be done." He nodded and Ashana nodded back.

"How is the murder to be exicuted?" Ashana asked.

"Painlessly please. He is my son." The King sighed.

"I will do it as he takes his mid-day nap, Raaly." Ashana sighed as well. "I'll use poison so theres no pain."

"And so you shall be off. I'll see you at one o' clock for the buisness to be done." The King let a tear escape his eyes. "Goodbye Ashana. I shall see you soon." As Ashana walked out of the room Juzu and I hid in a corner. We quickly crept away from the room and back up to my room.

"Thank you, Juzu." I just looked amazed by what i had just heard. "I know what has to be done."

"Your welcome, sir." Juzu replied. "And what must be done, sir?"

"I've got to stop Ashana when he comes to kill me. I will try to convince him not to do it." I suggested.

"I will stay with you 'til the time comes, sir. I will try to be of assistance." Juzu promises me. And so I wait. Wait. WAIT! Awaiting what could have possible been my final breath. Once the hours ticked by it was one o' clock. Time to kill. I hid myself behind the open door. As Ashana walked into the room, I kicked the door shut. He turned around obviously startled. I kicked him back and he landed on my bed.

"Ashana, you do not need to do this!" I pleaded to him.

"I don't know how you know what I'm here to do, but I tell you now it has to be done. I'm sorry." Ashana sighed.

"Don't do it!." Juzu burst from the closet. "Sen will move to different Kingdom and leave Yu behind forever. As long as he doesnt die!"

"Look! I'm bloody sorry, but what must happen must happen! They would find you in a differrent Kingdom and bring you back to Yu. I must kill you." Ashana sighed once again. He raised his hand that held a small needle in it. Filled with poison. He began to bring it down on me. before it hit my arm rose up and grabbed a hold of his large muscular bicep. I twisted his arm and heard it break in two. He shreiked in pain. But he took the needle into the other hand and attepted to bring it down on me. I grabed that arm as well and did the same. He shreiked once again. Ashana collapsed to the ground as a pain filled mass. Tears rolled down his face.

"End his misery!" Juzu gasped, obviously surprised at the actions I had taken. I pulled my foot up and brought it down on his throat. I heard the loud crack and knew it was over. I had broken Ashana's neck and Ashana was dead. Just the The King entered the room and saw the body. He paused for a second in shock.

"You monster!" He screamed at me.

"Me? Monster? I was not the one who was going to kill his own son!" I yell at him. He disgusts me.

"I'm still going to kill you!" The King pulls his long blade from the sheath at his side. He swings the blade at me but i dodge the swing by ducking down low. As I rise up from the duck I swipe my foot in the direction of his legs and hit them. He tumbles to the ground losing his sword. While he is down I kick him a few times. Blood begins to seep from his nose. I walk across the room to grab the blade. I bring it down on his left arm. The blade makes a smooth cut right through that sends that arm flying off. I do the same with the right arm as well. Two shreiks of horror escape his disgusting lips. Horror. HORROR!

"Kill me, Sen. Please." The King begged. He was in so much pain he stooped to begging to die. He coughed up a good bit of blood.

"Never thought I'd hear you beg for death." I chuckled. I spit on him. Dishoner he most definetly deserved. "Pathetic." I uttered before bringing the blade down on his throat and sawing his head from his body.

"Sir," That was all Juzu could say. He was stunned. Frozen from shock. The Mark began to burn. Burn. BURN! I looked around to see the dead mangled bodies and thought to myself. What the hell have I done? It was like a different side of me took over. And I killed my father and the man that practically raised me. What have I done? God damn it, what have I done?


	3. Chapter 3 : Such Horrible Things

Chapter Three - Such Horrible Things

After a few moments of thought to myself, I regained myself and thought rationally. What am I to do now? I must leave the Kingdom. I must. But what of Juzu? He saw it all!

"Sir, we can not stay here." Juzu anounced. He was right. He was thinking the same thing I was. "And being as I watched you kill them both I can be tried as criminal as quickly as you can." He smiled sort of a worried type smile.

"And what is your plan then?" I ask him. Still thinking about how I had done such horrible things.

"Well," Juzu started. "We should go to get our things and pack them up. Then we should leave and sneak through Rah-Har until we've left the town. After leaving we will continue to run until we have gotten away."

"Sounds like a plan for now at least." I nodded. "Shall we go to fetch our things?"

"Sir," Juzu nodded. After nodding he made his way out of the room and to his own room. Looking at him I thought to myself 'Isn't is peculiar the friends you make in times like this'. I shrugged the thought with a chuckle and walked over to my dresser, steping over the bodies on my floor. I gathered my clothes and other things from my room. As I did i thought to myself again about how I could do such horrible things. And the more I thought about it the more my mark began to burn. Burn. BURN! Why did the mark burn? Why was Alew making it burn? Why? WHY!?

My thoughts were then interupted by a loud bang downstairs. I exited my room stealthily and peered down the stairs. Soldiers. God damn soldiers. There was four of them. The damn police when it came to Rah-Har. All they ever did was protect the people in this Kingdom. But now I am going to have to kill them. Damn. I'm already plotting more horrible things. Such horrible things. Well, the soldiers are here to prepare The King for the ceremonies today. Therefore they will go to his room. If they do not find him there. Then they will come to my room to ask the location of my father. I shall wait here until they enter my room and kill them. I stationed myself behind the door, just as I had when Ashana had entered. It wasn't long before i heard boots walking up the stairs. I saw the four enter and begin to puzzle at the sight of the bodies.

I emerged from behind the door and kicked the first soldier in his chest making him fly into the wall behind him. The second and third soldiers both pulled out their knives but I had grabbed their head and knocked them together. The two fell to the ground. I quickly grabbed my fathers sword from the corner and swung the blade at the forth soldier. The blade slid smoothly through his head, dividing it from the chin to the tip of his cranium. and he fell to the ground dead. The first soldier rose back up and came at me with his blade. I dodged the blade and took a swipe at his legs, tripping him foreward. As he fell I brought my fathers blade up and cut him in half at the waist before he reached the ground. The third soldier rose up and came at me with his knife and i grabbed the hand with the knife in it. I brought my fist into his chest and felt the impact break his rid cage. I could hear the impact spead through his body breaking a majority of his bones and bringing his shoulder blade through his back. He fell to the ground dead. As I did all this my mark burned and burned. Burned. BURNED! The second soldier stood up.

"You." He uttered before I brought my blade at his head. He ducked under the swing and brought his knife across my cheek, cutting a large slit in it. I stepped back and brought my blade across his throat and he fell down. Unsure of the last soldier was dead I sack of belongings and started to run down the stairs. Juzu was coming to the main hallway.

"What happened?" Juzu asked, remarking at my blood stained clothing. I toook a large black cloak out of my bag and put it on. I put the hood on my head.

"I had to kill four soldiers. So we best start moving." I answered him. At that we began to make our way out of the door and onto the palace grounds. As we walked all I could think of was how I could do such horrible thing. Such horrible things that I never dreamed of doing. Juzu began to say something but suddenly stopped.

"Whats the matter, Juzu?" I asked him puzzling. He turned around and I realized what had happened. there was a large knife in his back. The knife had been skillfully thrown in a way tht it hit dead on in the area it needed to. He fell down to the ground dead. At that time I saw the knifes thrower. It was the soldier that I had not checked. The kill I had not confirmed. He was still alive. And my mistake costed Juzu his life. How could I have done such a horrible thing? How could I do such horrible things? Realizing that the soldier was approaching and I needed to move, I did so. I grabbed my bag and began to run away. I ran for hours until I stumbled upon a place I knew I would be safe. Even if only for a day or two. The Gruul Pub. A place where only scoundrals found home. And at the time I myself was a scoundral.

I entered The Gruul and noticed something first. The reason I knew I would be safe. The bar maid at the Gruul Pub was a long time friend of mine. I've been told I met her at birth. Although I'm not sure about birth I know that I've known her for as long as I can remember. Her name was Claire. Claire was serving a large fellow a martini at the bar. Her brown hair flowed beautifully in ever direction as she moved. Her soft silky skin glissened. For a moment I was captured by the beauty of her ever movement. I shook my head and began making my way to the bar. Once I got to the bar I sat. For a few moments I waited until she noticed me and then she made her way to me.

"Hey you." She smiled at me. I love her smile. I looked into her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes. I was captured for a moment. "What brings you to the pub?"

"I can't just come to see my favorite friend?" I whisper.

"What happened?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"Why do you assume something bad happened?" I ask jokingly.

"I know you, Sen." Claire smiled. "Now what happened?" Her face went back to worries.

"I need to tell you privately." I looked around. She nodded and told me to follow her. I followed her behind the bar and behind the wall to a set of stairs. Up the stairs was her room. She lived above the bar. Her room smelled like her. What a sweet smell it was. She walked past me and closed the door. Claire walked up to me and looked me in the eyes. Her eyes were so perfect.

"Okay. Tell me what happened." Claire started strait to the point. As I'd always known her to do. I looked her in the eyes.

"Well, it started with Juzu showwing me to my fathers meeting room..." I continued the story and told her the entirety. She just stared as I told her about the horible things I had done. Such horrible things. But when i was finished she simply sat down.

"You did what seemed to have needed to be done, To keep you alive." She mumbled.

"I suppose." I said but then feel down onto her bed in pain. The mark began to burn. Burn. BURN! Ahhh. More intense pain then ever before. Claire rushed to me.

"Are you okay!!" She yelled as she hugged me close.

"I will be alright." I Spoke as I thought. I felt so warm in her arms. I didn't want to ever move. But I knew I had to. And so we both sat up next to each other.

"What do you plan to do?" She asked me with a certain innocence in her voice. A certain innocence that i enjoy hearing in Claire's voice.

"I plan to keep moving. I'll stay here for a night or two if you allow me to. Then I'll leave and probobly never return. I'll keep moving until I am clear and the crimes are forgot or I no longer have worry of being caught. And thats gonna be the life I live." I sighed. What kind of life is that? I almost feel as if I would rather let them find me and just die. But no I plan to run. On and on. After I was done she sat and seemed to be in thought for a moment or two.

"I am coming with you." She blurted out.

"No!" I retaliated.

"Why not?!" Claire yelled

"It will be far too dangerous and I don't want to see anything happen to you." I explained.

"Well first of all," Claire started. "When have you known me not to be around danger. I laugh in the face of such things," As she paused I laughed a little. I thought about some of the crazy things we had done together. So this statement was a true one. "And second of all, If you don't want to see me get hurt, then you can protect me." She smiled. Her smile was so perfect. So beautiful. I loved it. I couldn't say no to it.

"Alright, you can come." I sighed with a smirk. She jumped for joy.

"Sen, this is like the adventures we had always said we would go on together!" Claire jumped around for a little while. "Well I must return to working. Stay here as long as you would like. And when you leave I am coming with you." She walked down the stairs to the pub. I looked around her room. Even though this was nowhere close to the first time I had been in it, it seemed more amazing this time. Her bed smelled like the sweet scent of Claire. Man I love her. I thought to myself. This will be a good way away from such horrible things. That night when she came up to bed I tucked her in. As she began to fall asleep I kissed her on the forehead. I walked over to my cot. I think this will be a perfect getaway from such horrible things.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Hand That Feeds

Chapter 4 - The Hand That Feeds

That night I slept well. Though I was on the cot across the room from Claire, this was the greatest night I had ever stayed anywhere that was not home. Parhaps that was because I was sleeping in the room with the woman I had loved since I was but a child. Or maybe it was me knowing that soon I would be spending a lot more time with her. But for whatever reason I slept very well that night. As the night crept by I dremt of the days I would spend with Claire. To my unfortunate surprise the dreams that night were not all good though some proved to be very good. One, for example, featured me slaying a large dragon and pinning it to the ground with a sword. The dream ended in a kiss from Claire and then went on to the next dream of the night. I didn't think at the time but looking back I suppose it was a wee bit cliche. Other dreams I had that night were not so happy. They were in fact horrible nightmares. When I had these nightmares the mark began to burn. Burn. BURN!

On the subject of nightmares came a very bad nightmare I still remember. That night I had a nightmare that began in a large room. The room was filled with small chairs and corpses lined the walls. The scent of blood and guts filled the air. Even a man who had killed his father, a great man, and many soldiers at this point gagged at both the sight and smell. Suddenly I fainted to the ground and awoke later. I was still dreaming because I was still in that putrid room. But now there were five others in the room. Three of them I did not recognize. One of them was Claire. And the fifth one was a grown version of one of my friends I had left back in the upper kingdom. His name was Rezamu. Rezamu and the three other men had Claire tied to one of the many blood-stained chairs. She was crying like I had never seen before and screaming my name. I walked over to her to realize that my hand went through every single person in the room. It was like i was just supposed to watch. I watched them all torture her in ways that I thought unimaginable. As I watched these horrible things happen the mark began to burn more than it ever had before. Burn. BURN! Then as they finally ended her misery I awoke in a hot sweat. I rose from my bed and peered around the room. Everything seemed fine. I looked over at the clock on the bed-side table. 11:37 PM. Not even midnight.

I walked over to Claire's side to assure her safety. She was sleeping soundly. She looked so peaceful. So beautiful. I hadn't been graced with the sight of her sleeping since we were but children. I decided that before returning to bed, I needed a bit of water to drink. I walked down the stairs to the closed pub. So peaceful at night. Not like it is during the daylight. I looked through some of the cabinets until I found something to drink from. I looked through a few more to find a water barrel. I poured some of the water from the barrel into the gauntlet I had found. The water ran over the lip of the gauntlet a little bit. I pushed my lips against the gauntlet and let the water flow into my mouth. As I swallowed the water, I paused breif moments to breath. After a few moments the water was gone from the gauntlet and my thirst had been satisfied. After I layed the gauntlet down on the bar I paused and listened to the silent night.

Suddenly, there was a creek on one of the upstairs floor boards. I waited to see if Claire came down the stairs to see where I was. After waiting a few moments I realized that the creek was not Claire. Once realizing this I reached down to my belt to feel for my fathers sword. Damn. I'd left it by my bed. I silently crept up the stairs and peered around as soon as my head could see into Claires bedroom. I saw a hooded figure standing by a still sleeping Claire.

"Hello, Sen the Chosen One." The figure greeted me, obviously aware of my presence. "I see you were having trouble sleeping. Haha. Not like dear Claire the Giving here. She's sleeping oh so soundly" He chuckled.

"Who are you?" I simply asked.

"Zoratar, Night Warrior of the Moon." He simply answered.

"What do you want with me? Or Claire?" I began to slowly inch towards my bedside in an attempt to reach my fathers sword.

"I am simply a messenger. A messenger from Vorzon, God of Dark. Vorzon is the brother of Alew, God of Light. Vorzon sends me to do his bidding." Zoratar smiled.

"Vorzon." I simply muttered. Vorzon was one of the three Gods of whom were the start of the Bloodline. Alew, Vorzon, and Welmez. Alew, God of Light, and the direct father of the Bloodline. Vorzon, God of Dark, and an uncle to the Bloodline. Welmez, God of Center, and other uncle to the Bloodline. A message from Vorzon couldn't be a good thing.

"Vorzon sends me to extend his hand." Zoratar smiled. I crept a small bit closer to my bedside.

"Extend his hand for what purpose?"I questioned the statement this warrior had made.

"After stunts you have pulled in the last 24 hours, it is undoubtable that Alew has branded you a traitor and disowned you from the Bloodline entirely. And so in this Vorzon wishes to extend his hand to you as a new God to seek guidance from. He extends his hand to replace dear Alew." Zoratar cracked a menacing smile.

"And who shall I be to bite the hand that tries to feed me?" At this I grinned an evil grin. His face turned to anger and he pulled out his blade. The blade was slendor like a rapier, but just a bit thicker around the blade. The helm sparkledwith the whitest silver I had ever seen. The sword was very nice. Basking in its beauty almost got me killed as he brought it down over my head. I dodged the swing and dove for my fathers sword. Once I had my blade in my hand we stood looking at each other for a second or two. Then in a surprise attack he sprung at me. I dodged this attack and swung in a back motion. He quickly and rather impressively jumped over my long swing.

As we were dancing around the room attempting to kill each other, I noticed that Claire had woken from her sleep. She was reaching into the drawer next to her bed and she was attempting to do so quietly. I continued to dance with Zoratar. Our fight was turning out to be a competition of running circles. As he crept closer to her bed in dodging my attacks I saw what she was looking for. He pause as he realized as well that a beautiful gold dagger had been lodged into his upper back. She quickly pulled the dagger out and through him across the room. He rose and ran towards the window.

"You will see what happens when you bite the hand that feeds, Sen. You will see." He said this as he jumped out the window and ran into the horizon. Claire and I both slumped down onto her bed. I sighed.

"How much of our conversation were you awake for?" I asked, still out of breath.

"All." Claire looked over at me. She sighed as well.

"If Vorzon is getting involved then something bad is going to happen. Vorzon being involved mean news has already traveled. The Gods could soon be warring." I realized where my actions had taken me.

"Well so be it. You can't change what you did. But we can change what your going to do." Claire stood up and smiled her beautiful smile at me.

"Pack your things." I muttered to her. "Were leaving."

"Got it." She smiled and then walked over to her dresser to get some things.

I looked out the window and muttered to myself. "I have bit the hand. Shall we see what happens when a man bites the hand of a God trying to feed him. We will see what happens when I bite the hand that feeds."


End file.
